callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Blowtorch
Blowtorch & Corkscrew is a single-player mission in Call of Duty: World at War. Walkthrough This is the first of two missions to take place on Okinawa, meaning you are not on Peleliu anymore. You will start off with your Browning out, but take the flamethrower out, as you will need it shortly. After advancing a bit, some Japanese soldiers will pop out of some pits and Roebuck will order you to burn the grass. After advancing some more, you will come across a bunker, one of three you must destroy. After clearing it out, throw a Satchel charge and detonate it, one is all you need, and watch the fireworks. There should be a nearby sack to replenish your satchel supply for the next few bunkers. After some more firefights the second bunker will be reached, follow the same process as before. The third bunker is nearby and is at the top of a steep hill and is destroyed in the same way. Finally, the large, final bunker is reached and you will need to fight through a series of narrow Japanese caves before eventually clearing the bunker itself and climbing above it to victory. Tips *The Browning and M2 Flamethrower is a perfect combination, there is no need to pick up any different guns. *There is a Scoped Arisaka in a waterfall area, the crosshairs on the scope are quite interesting… (Where exactly and how?) *Use the M2 Flamethrower in tight situations; it will increase your chances of survival greatly. *Complete this mission on Veteran to unlock the achievment/trophy "Blowtorch & Corkscrew" (Pictured). *This is a great mission to get the "Firestarter" trophy/acheivement, as it is one of the few where you start with a Flamethrower. Trivia *In the cutscene between in the US Pacific Fleet sequence it shows modern day warships instead of WWII era warships. There is a same mistake in the Little Resistance cutscene where it shows modern day warships in the Battle of Midway sequence. *This is the only mission you actually see Maj.Gordon, because when you load the wounded on the truck look to your right and Polonsky is talking to him and then gets into the truck. Gordon looks exactly like Pvt. Koopman but with a deeper voice.He is mentioned on Hard Landing, Relentless, Heard on Black Cats and seen in this mission. He is also the model of the Pointman class in multiplayer. *There is an occasional glitch that appears at the first MG you encounter. If you eliminate the Japanese forces around and within it, then take control of the gun, you can shoot at any Japanese who are following you up the hill. Sometimes, they will burst into flames after being shot although you are not using the Flamethrower. *This level and the level Eviction are the only ones where it is raining, but in this level, if you look at your gun, you will see water droplets on it, but in Eviction you will not see any water droplets because Eviction is indoors, but in both the levels you will notice that the soldiers' clothes are soaking wet. *This is considered to be one of the hardest levels on Veteran, along with Relentless and Heart of The Reich. *The guns you're supposed to destroy with your Satchel charges fire on their own, without enemy soldiers using them. *This is the only mission where the player's character wears a watch. The watch says that it is 6:30. *There is a glitch where you can walk inside the Sherman tank. It's possible to fire out of it and not be harmed though you will be stuck inside the tank. *It is debatable if the flamethrower would work at all in this level, as it is raining quite hard. *It makes no sense how a Marine would be able to carry an M2 Flamethrower, a 30. cal machine gun and 3 Satchel Charges. A soldier would not even be able to have a flamethrower and another weapon. The most that they would have is a pistol. *In slight contradiction of the trivia note above, it would be possible to use a weapon besides a pistol alongside the flamethrower. Certain models of the M2 flamethrower had a built in holster on the fuel tank so the weapon itself could be holstered. However, the second weapon would have to be light enough to carry over your back on a sling, such as an MP40 or Thompson. *At the beginning of the level, follow the fence on the left side. You will find an opening which you can go through. Go through the opening and you will find a trail that takes you all the way to the bunker. *The Achievement 'Blowtorch and Corkscrew' is most likely based off the WWII tactic of the same name, with a flamethrower-wielding soldier (the blowtorch) being covered by 3 support gunners with M1918 BARs (the corkscrew). *The M2 Flamethrower is actually not coated in rust, but rather the paint is just chipping off. *At the top of the final bunker, there's a mortar that is glowing yellow, like the satchel. This could mean some of this mission was cut off. For instance like in Breaking Point you could use the mortar shells against the enemy. Perhaps you would have to defend the fortress as well. *The Opening Cutscene of this level seems to be mixed up. When Roebuck is talking, their sounds to be a different voice talking, but, if you have the Subtitles on, it will say Roebuck every time a voice responds to Roebuck talking. Although, it is possible that he is talking through a Radio to a Superior Officer or even Major Gordon. *There is a rare glitch in this level where if you jump on a rock in a certain spot you will appear invisible to all of the japenese. Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Levels Category:Call of Duty: World at War Single Player Levels